


See What I Did There??

by lourryalrighteeARCHIVE (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Lot Of Puns, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humour, I'm so disappointed at myself, Meh, OT5, also PUNS!!!, and references, because of excessive pun use, but it is not intended, non-au, read it, real sentimental tbh, short but good read, this is crack fic?, this will make you groan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lourryalrighteeARCHIVE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds Harry on the front porch outside of their house. </p><p>" <i>“Louis.” His voice almost cracks. Louis doesn't know if that's from the effect of the strong alcohol or the emotions. Maybe both. “I hate staying <b>up all night</b>. Please <b>take me home</b>.” </i>" </p><p> </p><p>or; Just album puns and song references, really, thus the title. Just read it and have a good laugh. Oh yeah and it accidentally got a whole lot sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See What I Did There??

**Author's Note:**

> _Hi, this work belonged to lourryalrightee, but was orphaned for personal reasons. Thank you._
> 
>  
> 
> You could say this is just one of my many writing practices, but in fact just an excuse for me to include all the album titles haha. If you ever meet someone who says I'm cool, just slap this fic right in the face. I don't know where the hell all these came from.
> 
> Read word by word, if you wanna catch all the puns.
> 
> [taken place right after zayn has left][not triggering tho]

Louis finds Harry on the front porch outside of their house. In the middle of the night. A bottle of red wine beside him, looking as miserable as that sounds, while staring off at space into the twinkling night light.

“ ‘azza?” Louis pouts, shivering as one strong breeze of wind blows through, messing up Harry’s long curls as well. Louis only has this sweatshirt on which he swims in it, which rightfully belongs to Harry as well. He, the cheeky boyfriend he is, of course also has no underwear on. “What the bloody hell are you doing out there?”

Harry doesn't reply, merely takes a tentative sip at the sib glass in his hands. Louis shifts closer to him, ready to sit down as well. At last, Harry lets out this long, deep sigh and looks up at his boyfriend with shiny eyes.

“Louis.” His voice almost cracks. Louis doesn't know if that's from the effect of the strong alcohol or the emotions. Maybe both. “I hate staying up all night. Please take me home.”

At this point, the younger lad looks vulnerable. His eyes ( _greengreengreen_ ) are almost bright as the stars, his lips red and plump, jutting out slightly and stained with the red wine he is drinking, his soft curls fall over his eyes by the wind. framing his young, but weary face. Louis remembers the soft and innocent face he used to stare at five years ago, eyes all wide blown and eager. It's still the same face. But with a little bit more stress, a little bit more artificial, a little bit more hiding. Harry still manages to look devine under the moonlight.

Louis frowns.

“Take you home? But this is already home?” He tilts his head to a side, beginning to bend down to look into Harry’s eyes.

“No,” Harry almost sounds pained, “This is not home. Home shouldn't feel like this. These midnight memories are gonna haunt me.”

“Haz, are you drunk?” Louis ignores the strong wind, stepping out of the shadows to reveal himself, under the lights tonight.

Harry suddenly lets out a laugh.

Louis sighs deeply, shaking his head mentally. _Harry and his antics_. He moves closer, sitting down right next to Harry. Harry immediately snuggles close to him. Louis can feel his warmth seeping through, warming him up with a tremble. Harry is always this big ball of warmth. Louis wraps an arm around the broad shoulders, letting the man leans his head of him.

Louis begins to rub a palm over Harry’s biceps, feeling the muscles tense then relax under his feathery touch. All those years of gym has paid well off, making Harry Styles the burly man he is now, but still curly. Louis hums softly.

“There’s only four of us now.” Harry announces suddenly, as if that isn't obvious.

“Yeah, apparently. But Zee has decided months ago already, we all knew. So there isn't so much of a twist, is there?” Louis speaks softly, as if his voice would pierce through the quietness of the night, pierce through the masked serenity there seems to be, as if any louder people would see him.

Harry bites his lips, blinking motionlessly. He stays still, quiet in his cocoon. “I wish we could come out sooner.” He says.

There seems to be freedom he could touch at night, the quaint darkness out of reach, spreading into the unknown future. No one is looking, no one bothered. But nights are sad, they are melancholic, you can feel the thrill rushing through you, but you can never touch the light at the end of the tunnel.

“Me too, sweetheart, me too.”

“Zayn could get out.”

“He sure did, babe. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have to pay a price.” Louis explains gently, like what he'd do to a little kid, “Hey, aren't you talking with the azoffs about changing management? There’s hope we could get out of our contract sooner.”

Despite Louis’ attempt to try to cheer him up, the corners of Harry’s lips only lift barely. He hates nights, but he hates morning even more. Whenever mornings come, everything good and peaceful at night would fade away. He know he'd fade.

It's an impossibility for him to stay up all night until he sees the sun. He cannot even jump around. He's going crazy.

“C’mon, let's go back now, before any troubles could be made in the a.m.” Louis coaxes him softly.

“It's already in the morning though.” Harry mumbles into the flesh of Louis’ neck.

“It's 4 a.m. and no one will know you're with me.” Louis presses a kiss to the side of Harry’ head, sniffing in the mixture of all the scent stuck to Harry. When he says salt and vinegar, he wasn't lying.

“I just want it to be you and I forever.” Harry whispers.

“Well, why not start our forever now? It's just me, you, and the moon.” Louis breathes in sharply, suddenly feeling like his air ran out. He has this urge to run wild, from the bottom of the stairs of this porch to the top of the world, fearing that the sky fell down. But instead, he closes his eyes, just imagining the closeness he had with Harry.

Louis is Harry’s sun, his kryptonite. He shines on stage, he manages to capture nothing but all the attention in the world, everything radiates off him, like the diamonds in the sky, rich and dainty, quaint and quiet. But brightest, speaks so much volume. Making heads turn as he walks through the door. Everyone thinks Louis depends off Harry, sure he does, Harry did stole his heart. But to Harry, louis is his light, his knight in shining armour, all those years ago under the moonlight as they stared at the sea, the winds breeze, Harry decides he found his light house. Louis is his muse, his light house, his direction, his home.

“You.”

“Wha’?” Louis turns towards him, asking groggily. He thought Harry has fell back asleep by the long time he is silent. “What about me?”

“You, it's you,” Harry repeats, “ _You_ make this feels like home.”

A dark red blooms on Louis’ cheeks. He tries to hide his blush with the night around him, but fails miserably because he knows harry knows anyways. “You sap. Love you.”

“I'm in love with you, all your little things, all belongs to your creation.” Harry leans in.

And if they kissed, no one has to know about the up all nights. no one has to know about the “I love you”s.

The wind does blows, but it'll just make them fly even higher.

(If they could fly, that is.)


End file.
